


End to Start

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dry Humping, Falling In Love, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Hybrid Jungwoo, If You Squint - Freeform, Light Angst, M/M, Vampire Yuta, at the very end, yuta avoids his feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 13:02:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18873715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Yuta hadn’t planned on taking in a stray dog hybrid, but here he was sitting at his dinner table watching as the boy happily sipped on a cup o tea.





	End to Start

**Author's Note:**

> me? writing a yuta ship that isn't yuwin? apparently that's possible!

 

Yuta hadn’t planned on taking in a stray dog hybrid, but here he was sitting at his kitchen table watching as the boy happily sipped on a cup o tea. 

 

It had been a cold and rainy night as Yuta made his way home from the bar. He didn’t particularly enjoy going to the bar, but it was necessary for him to survive as a vampire. People at the bars at the outskirts of town were usually too drunk or too high to realise he bit them, and the marks he left on their necks could easily be mistaken as hickeys. He could survive off packaged blood that he had delivered to his house from blood banks, but sometimes he needed some fresh blood from a human to feel alive.

 

He wasn’t far from home when he noticed something moving in the corner of his eyes. Not visible to the human eye, but his heightened senses picked up on the presence of someone else in the small alleyway he used as a shortcut to his apartment. Yuta slowed down, making sure to stay as quiet as possible as he neared the moving shadow. A sudden yelp made him jump in surprise.

“Please don’t hurt me!” a voice cried from the darkness, and Yuta’s eyes finally focused on the face of a young boy. The boy was clutching something in his hands and Yuta’s eyes widened when he realised it was a tail. Soon enough he noticed a pair of puppy ears on top of his head. The boy kept looking at Yuta’s feet and Yuta realised he had accidentally stepped on his tail.

“Oh, I’m sorry,” was all he managed to answer, and the hybrid backed away slightly. The rain had already drenched him, and the he went back to digging through the dumpster, putting a few newspapers he found under his arm. He didn’t seem to notice or simply didn’t mind Yuta staring at him. Once he was satisfied with his dumpster findings he placed the newspapers on the ground, spread them out, and sat down. He started to unfold more of them, placing them neatly over his lap.

 

“You’re going to get sick like that,” Yuta said, not really knowing why he felt worried about the hybrid. He knew how unfair society was towards hybrids, but there wasn’t much he could do.

“There’s no other option for me,” the hybrid replied, curling up into the hoodie he was wearing and Yuta felt his chest ache.  _ He’s only wearing a hoodie, he’s going to die.  _

“Come home with me,” Yuta’s mouth moved before he even thought about it, but something in him couldn’t just leave the poor thing out in the rain.

“No,” the hybrid replied, not even bothering to look at him. Yuta noticed he was trembling slightly from the cold, and he felt himself grow desperate to protect the hybrid.

“Look, either you die out here from the cold, or you trust me and most likely don’t die, because I wouldn’t kill you,” Yuta explained, but the hybrid didn’t seem to buy it. “Here, at least put this on,” Yuta’s brain seemed to work on autopilot, and suddenly he was handing the hybrid his jacket. 

“Please,” he pleaded, and when he saw the hybrid’s ears perk up, he took it as a small sign of victory. “I don’t live far away.” The hybrid seemed hesitant, but accepted Yuta’s jacket and stood up.

 

They walked to Yuta’s apartment in silence, Yuta kept stealing glances at the hybrid beside him. His jeans were worn out and had big holes on both knees, on his feet he had a pair of torn sneakers, and the black hoodie didn’t look even close to being warm enough for the cold and rainy autumn weather. Yuta opened the front door to the apartment complex, and headed towards the elevator, the hybrid following closely behind him. Yuta pressed the button for the top floor, and the hybrid let out a sound that sounded somewhat impressed. Once out the elevator Yuta prepared to unlock his front door, when the hybrid opened his mouth.

“Uhm, I don’t even know your name,” he hesitated, clearly shy to ask questions.

“I’m Yuta,” he replied, and opened the door for the both of them. The hybrid still seemed to hesitate before following Yuta inside.

“I’m Jungwoo,” the hybrid said as Yuta closed the door behind them. In the light of the hallway Yuta finally got a better look at the stranger he had helped off the street. Jungwoo’s face was thin and his hair was dirty, his cheeks red from the cold and his lips chapped, and Yuta wished he could make him feel comfortable in his house.

“Well, Jungwoo, how about I get you some dry clothes and you can wash up while I make you a cup of tea?” he suggested and got a quick nod in reply.

  
  
  


That’s how Yuta ended up at his kitchen table, Jungwoo happily drinking the tea he had prepared. 

“Is anyone looking for you?” Yuta asked after a while, breaking the silence between the two of them. Jungwoo stiffened a bit and looked down at his tea cup before giving an answer.

“No,” it was a short reply, that didn’t leave room for follow-up questions, and Yuta hummed to himself, curious, but not wanting to pressure him.

“Are you hungry?” he asked instead, steering the conversation into another direction. Before Jungwoo had time to answer, his stomach growled and Yuta chuckled. “I don’t have any food at home so I’ll order you something, is jjajangmyun ok?” Yuta asked, while picking up his phone.

“Anything is fine,” Jungwoo answered, and Yuta dialed the number of the small restaurant at the corner of his street. He usually only ordered in food when Johnny and Jaehyun were over and started complaining about being hungry, and that he should store some food in his fridge for them instead of just bags of blood.

 

Not much later the jjajangmyun was delivered, and Yuta put them down in front of Jungwoo, who still hadn’t moved from his spot at the table, and after a quiet  _ thank you _ he started eating. Halfway through the meal he looked up and stared at Yuta.

“Aren’t you hungry?” he asked and looked around, as if to check if Yuta had any food for himself.

“Don’t worry, I had dinner earlier,” Yuta explained with a smile, and Jungwoo went back to eating. Yuta could see he was exhausted, and after he finished his meal, he cleaned up after him. Just as Yuta was about to suggest Jungwoo could go sleep in his guest room, he noticed he had fallen asleep, upper body lying on top of the dinner table. Yuta made use of his vampire strength, and carefully carried Jungwoo to the guest room where he placed him down on the bed and tucked him in. As he was leaving the guest room he turned around and looked at Jungwoo one last time.  _ Dear lord, what have I done? _ He wondered as he went to sit down in the living room.

 

Once in the living room Yuta pulled out his phone again and sent Johnny a message.

 

**Yuta**

how do you take care of hybrids?

 

Knowing it was too late for Johnny to respond, Yuta put his phone down and fetched his computer. Many Google searches later he was much more confident in his hybrid knowledge, and was happy to learn dog hybrids were fairly easy to take care of. The detail he paid most attention to was the fact that dogs slowly built up their trust, and he was determined to get Jungwoo to trust him.

 

Yuta hadn’t paid attention to the time, and suddenly he realised the sun was rising. As he checked the time on his phone, he noticed Johnny had messaged him back.

 

**Johnny**

uhm pretty much like humans, depends on the species

 

**Yuta**

oh okay

 

**Johnny**

you know sometimes it would be nice to have an explanation too

 

**Yuta**

don’t judge me but

i took in a stray dog hybrid

 

**Johnny**

…

 

**Yuta**

i said don’t judge me!!

i felt sorry for him that’s all…

you’re still coming over right?

 

**Johnny**

i’ll be there in an hour.

 

Johnny arriving in one hour gave Yuta time to kill until 8am. Johnny was one of Yuta’s few friends, and vampires and warlocks being friends wasn’t uncommon. Vampire blood being a very valuable ingredient in many potions had been the start of their friendship, and Johnny coming over once a week to get some (but also to check on Yuta) was their regular schedule.

 

Before Johnny arrived Yuta quietly made his way over to the guest room, and from the quiet huffs of air he heard, he determined that Jungwoo was still sound asleep. He closed the door, and went into the kitchen to wait for Johnny.

 

Johnny arrived like he usually did, by teleporting right into the living room.

“I’m in the kitchen,” Yuta said as he heard the sparking noise die out, signaling Johnny had arrived. Soon Johnny joined him in the kitchen.

“Huh? I thought you wouldn’t be alone today,” Johnny said with a smirk on his lips as he placed his belongings on a chair. Taking out a small glass jar and handing it to Yuta.

“He’s still asleep, and if he wakes up you better be nice,” Yuta warned Johnny, before heading to the bathroom. He didn’t like having an audience as he bit his arm and let the blood fall into the jar, and Johnny knew this, so he started preparing coffee for himself instead.

 

Once the coffee was done Johnny sat down by the table, and that was when he noticed the figure in the doorway. He quickly realised it was the hybrid and smiled warmly at him, trying to make himself seem as nice as possible to not scare him away.

“You’re not Yuta,” the hybrid said before Johnny could open his mouth and he was left dumbfounded.

“No… I’m not,” he said, before he collected himself and started explaining. “I’m Yuta’s friend, Yuta is in the bathroom, he will be here soon. In the meantime, do you want some coffee?” Johnny asked and the hybrid made a grimace in return.

“I don’t like coffee, too bitter” he replied and Johnny laughed at his cute antics. 

“Hot chocolate?” he suggested, and the hybrid nodded, and Johnny got to work.

 

When Yuta returned from the bathroom, jar of blood in one hand, he almost dropped it out of shock. In his kitchen Johnny was telling Jungwoo some kind of story, Jungwoo listening eagerly, eyes wide open and ears pointed forward. 

“Oh Yuta!” Johnny said, interrupting his story, and suddenly two pairs of eyes were on him. “Just place that in my bag over there, oh and I already told you to buy some food for when I’m over, there’s no breakfast for Jungwoo!” Johnny said, and Yuta didn’t know what else to do other than place the blood in Johnny’s bag. Johnny was already back to his story and Jungwoo’s focus was once again on Johnny. 

 

A loud growl from Jungwoo’s stomach made Johnny quiet down, and Yuta looked at him with pleading eyes. He hated going to the store, Johnny did so too, but did it more often because he actually needed food to survive.

“Ugh, fine! But you owe me one,” Johnny said and got up, walking into the middle of the kitchen. Suddenly Yuta’s eyes itched and he recognised the sparking sounds as Johnny teleporting. Once he was able to open his eyes again, he was met with a very confusing looking Jungwoo.

“Where?” was all Jungwoo managed to say, and Yuta realised he had probably never met a warlock before. Jungwoo’s stunned face made him wonder how much the hybrid really knew about magical people.

“Oh well, do you know what a warlock is?” he asked and Jungwoo only shook his head in response. “They’re people who have learned how to use magic, and Johnny is pretty good at it.” Yuta explained and Jungwoo seemed to ponder over this for a while.

“Can you also do that?” he asked carefully after a while, curiously looking at Yuta, as if he was going to perform a magic trick right then and there.

“Teleporting? No I can’t do anything magical,” he answered shortly, not comfortable talking about the subject of magic with Jungwoo. Instead of letting the conversation continue he went into the living room to avoid him and possible questions. The awkward silence was broken once Johnny reappeared in the living room, a bag of groceries in one hand. Johnny only gave Yuta a very pointed look before he sighed and went into the kitchen.

 

Yuta could hear Johnny talking to Jungwoo, and he felt bad for ignoring Jungwoo before. While Johnny was social and had an extensive network of friends, Johnny was one of Yuta’s few friends, and Yuta wasn’t really interested in meeting new people either. He had been introduced to Johnny by a deity named Doyoung, who he had in turn met in the early 1920s. Through Johnny, Yuta had gotten to know Taeyong, a fairy, and Jaehyun an oracle. Yuta’s few friends were enough for him, but he suddenly remembered reading online that dog hybrids were very active and liked being around people and other hybrids. Yuta sighed, something in him wanted to take care of Jungwoo, but then again he wasn’t sure if he was capable to do so, or if Jungwoo even wanted his help.

 

His thoughts were interrupted by Johnny calling for him to come to kitchen. He sighed and got up and make his way to them, this time Johnny was standing by the fridge, and Jungwoo was eating toast.

“There’s enough food in here for a few days,” Johnny explained, and Yuta nodded in response. “I have to get going, let me know if you need anything.”

“Thank you, Johnny,” Yuta said, and once Johnny was gone the awkward silence was back in the house. Yuta took a deep breath before turning to Jungwoo.

“I know I’m still a stranger to you, but I don’t want you to die out there, so you can stay here as long as you want,” he said and looked at Jungwoo, who had stopped moving.

“A-are you sure?” he asked. “I don’t want to impose.”

“You wouldn’t impose, I live here all alone, there’s more than enough room for you, and don’t worry about money either,” Yuta explained, and Jungwoo nodded slowly taking in his words.

“Can I think about it?” Jungwoo asked after a while, and Yuta was shocked the hybrid had agreed, but smiled at him before answering.

“Of course, you can stay however long you want to, and leave whenever,” Yuta said, and the conversation once again died down, but something made Yuta feel like the silence was less awkward this time.

 

Once Jungwoo had finished his breakfast, Yuta suggested they should go out for a walk, he remembered reading dog hybrids need a lot of exercise, and showing Jungwoo around town seemed like a good idea if he was staying. Jungwoo agreed, and not much later they were on the street in front of Yuta’s building. They walked around for a bit, Yuta pointing out the good cafés in the area, the library and a supermarket. They went to the park for a while too, and Yuta could see how much Jungwoo enjoyed being outside. It was in the park that Yuta realised that Jungwoo had hid his tail in the pants he borrowed from Yuta, and the hoodie he was wearing covered his dog ears too. Yuta frowned, but decided it wasn’t a good moment to ask about it, not in public.

 

On their way home, Yuta decided it would be a good idea to visit Jaehyun.

“My friend Jaehyun has a shop over here,” Yuta said as Jungwoo wondered where they were going, and not much later Yuta opened the door, and the bell above the door signaled Jaehyun they had entered his shop.

“Yuta! It’s a pleasure to see you here,” Jaehyun smiled, moving a pile of books to a shelf near the cash register. Jaehyun owned an antiques shop and offered tarot reading to the average human, but for magical people it was a store for selling and buying different magical objects. 

“I see you brought company, that’s unusual for you, but I did sense you wouldn’t come alone,” Jaehyun explained, sitting down by the register and desk, signalling for Yuta and Jungwoo to sit down too.

“This is Jungwoo, he’s living with me now,” Yuta explained and Jaehyun nodded, taking a better look at Jungwoo. 

“You don’t have to hide yourself from me,” Jaehyun said while looking at Jungwoo, and got a very shy and blushing Jungwoo in return, muttering a quiet  _ sorry _ before lowering his hood.

“How did you know?” Jungwoo asks, after getting the courage to look up at Jaehyun again. 

“Jaehyun’s an oracle, it means he can predict the future, and sense things about people,” Yuta explained, before Jaehyun would go into a detailed description of his past which Yuta didn’t have the energy for, and Jungwoo probably wouldn’t understand it anyway.

“Like magic? Like Johnny?” Jungwoo asked ears peeking forward, clearly interested in knowing more about the subject.

“Kind of, Jaehyun’s magic is different,” Yuta continued, and Jaehyun who had been taking in the exchange between the two finally opened his mouth.

“I knew it! This is what I sensed a few days earlier when Taeil and Sicheng were here,” Jaehyun said and sounded very proud of himself, but was met by a pair of confused eyes. “See, my friend Taeil came in here a few days ago with his cat hybrid Sicheng, said Sicheng was lonely, and I sensed your energy meeting Taeil, but how could you keep Sicheng company? No no, it’s of course Jungwoo who’s supposed to meet Sicheng!” Jaehyun exclaimed, and Yuta sighed. Jungwoo however, seemed very interested as Jaehyun continued to explain how he was sure they were connected. A long explanation later followed by some lunch, Jungwoo and Yuta left the antiques shop, Yuta with a new number saved in his phone, and Jungwoo with a new found confidence to keep the hood off his head.

 

Once they got home, Yuta got comfortable on the couch, and Jungwoo seemed restless, unsure what to do with himself.

“You can sit down you know, we can watch a movie,” Yuta suggested, and Jungwoo sat down as far away from Yuta as possible. Still, he seemed restless, and Yuta could see something was bothering him. He noticed Jungwoo couldn’t seem to find a comfortable position, and realised it was probably Jungwoo’s tail getting in the way. 

“We can cut a hole in the pants for your tail,” Yuta said breaking the silence, and Jungwoo looked at him.

“It would destroy them! You can’t do that,” Jungwoo insisted and Yuta shook his head. 

“Don’t worry, I have plenty of pants, and you need some clothes, I’ll buy you some okay?” Yuta suggested, and Jungwoo hesitated, before giving in. Yuta gave him a pair of scissors, and Jungwoo disappeared into the bathroom, and returning with his tail out. They settled back and watched the movie, Yuta didn’t really pay attention to it, but Jungwoo seemed very into it. 

 

“What’s your magic?” Jungwoo asked, when the ending credits started rolling, and Yuta sighed, he had known this questions was coming sooner or later. “Johnny is a warlock and teleports, Jaehyun sees the future… Your friends have magic so you have to have magic too, right?” Jungwoo continued and turned to Yuta.

“I don’t have magic,” Yuta said quietly, and Jungwoo frowned. “I’m just a vampire.”

  
  
  


Jungwoo hadn’t asked more, he most likely didn’t know what a vampire was, and Yuta just put on another movie, after showing Jungwoo how to use the TV and how to find Netflix. Jungwoo was immersed into Clueless, and Yuta decided he needed to prepare dinner for Jungwoo. Luckily Johnny had left a cookbook filled with easy beginner recipes at his place at some point, and Yuta started preparing a stew.

 

Once dinner was ready, he went into the living room, only to find Jungwoo sleeping on the couch. He went over to him  and woke him up, since Jungwoo hadn't eaten anything since lunch with Jaehyun.

“Jungwoo, pup, wake up, dinner’s ready,” Yuta said softly, and Jungwoo’s eyes fluttered open. The nickname had slipped out, and Jungwoo got up and rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand, and Yuta felt warmth spread in his chest.  _ He’s adorable. _

  
  
  


They settled into a comfortable rhythm after that, and the following days were  _ comfortable. _ Yuta enjoyed having Jungwoo around, they weren’t shy around each other anymore. Jungwoo enjoyed watching movies, and soon had seen all the classics, including Mean Girls and Titanic. He had cried at the end of Titanic, and Yuta had given him a hug, and after that the hugs came more naturally. Yuta even bought clothes for Jungwoo, and they customized them to fit Jungwoo. But somehow, it wasn’t  _ enough _ .

 

Jungwoo got lonely, Yuta was great company, but not enough. Johnny coming over once a week was everything they had, unless they went to see Jaehyun, who noticed how lonely Jungwoo was and reminded Yuta of the phone number he had given him. Right. Taeil and his cat hybrid Sicheng. That’s how Yuta ended up messaging Taeil one night, and they decided to meet at a café down the street to see if the hybrids got along.

 

During dinner that night Yuta told Jungwoo about them going to meet Taeil and Sicheng, and Jungwoo looked at Yuta worriedly.

“But you don’t drink coffee, you drink blood!” he exclaimed, and Yuta was shocked, where had Jungwoo learnt about the vampired diet.

“How do you know that, Jungwoo?” Yuta asked, and Jungwoo blushed. 

“I watched Twilight, with vampires,” he explained and Yuta groaned. Twilight was not an accurate description of vampires. “But I’ve seen you in sunlight, you don’t glow?” Jungwoo continued, and Yuta started to explain. Vampires didn’t glow in the sun, the sun irritated their skin, but Yuta wore charms that protected him. The blood part was true, but he needed human blood, that’s why there were blood bags in the freezer.  

 

The talk with Jungwoo had reminded Yuta that he hadn’t fed from a human since Jungwoo moved in with him, which was almost three weeks ago. He knew he would have to feed sooner or later, so he quietly left the apartment when he was sure Jungwoo was asleep.

 

When Jungwoo entered the kitchen the next morning, Yuta was there, preparing breakfast for him.

“Ready to meet Taeil and Sicheng, pup?” Yuta asked, as he placed a plate of scrambled eggs in front of Jungwoo.

“Nervous,” Jungwoo answered, and took a bite. Yuta hummed, placing a hand on the his shoulder in an attempt to make him feel more comfortable.

“I’m sure Jaehyun wouldn’t have told us to meet them if they weren’t nice people,” Yuta smiled at Jungwoo, and Jungwoo gave him a smile back, gaining courage after hearing Yuta’s words.

 

The café they had decided to meet at wasn’t far away from their place, and once they entered, Yuta’s eyes quickly fell on a couple sitting in one of the booths near the window. 

“Hello. You must be Yuta, I’m Taeil,” one of them said and he got up to greet them, he then turned his attention to the cat hybrid. “Sicheng come say hi.” Sicheng didn’t seem to listen, and huffed and looked out of the window.

“He’s mad because I refused to buy him ice cream on the way here, he’ll get over it once we order something to drink,” Taeil explained, and Jungwoo curiously looked at Sicheng.

“Yeah, I’m Yuta, and this is Jungwoo,” Yuta greeted Taeil, before turning to Jungwoo.  “I’ll go order for us.” he said and Jungwoo went to sit down opposite of Sicheng.

 

Once their drinks were long gone and Sicheng sour mood out the window Yuta realised how happy Jungwoo seemed to be in the company of another hybrid. Sicheng and Jungwoo had claimed to be best friends and were now excitedly talking about their favourite movies. Yuta could see that Jungwoo was getting restless from sitting for so long, so he suggested they would go to the park nearby, and that’s how he ended up on a bench next to Taeil as Sicheng and Jungwoo ran towards the nearby swings.

“I’m glad they seem to get along,” Taeil said as they watched the two hybrids play, and Yuta agreed. “They seem really happy together.” They did seem happy, and Yuta felt himself smile when he saw Jungwoo laugh together with Sicheng, and suddenly his heart was full of that feeling of  _ warmth _ , he really just wanted Jungwoo to be happy.

  
  
  


They got home quite late that day, and Yuta had bought takeaway on the way home for Jungwoo. Usually he ate his jjajangmyun within minutes, but this time Jungwoo just played around the food with his chopsticks.

“What’s on your mind, pup? Didn’t you have fun with Sicheng today?” Yuta asked, sitting down across Jungwoo at the table.

“Of course I did!” Jungwoo exclaimed looking up at Yuta. 

“What’s bothering you then?” Yuta asked carefully, sensing that the other was hiding something.

“You know how… How hybrids have owners, right?” Jungwoo asked after a while, and Yuta nodded, he had read about humans buying hybrids for various reasons, mostly to help around the house or other jobs, and sadly, sometimes for sexual reasons. “Owners would gift hybrids collars to show that they owned them and belonged to them, and I guess I just, ugh it’s stupid.” Jungwoo said looking down at his noodles.

“Whatever it is, it’s not stupid if it bothers you,” Yuta said, and hoped the hybrid wouldn’t shut him out.

“My last owner she- she had this beautiful dark blue collar for me, and I guess I just miss her after seeing Sicheng’s collar,” Jungwoo explained, and Yuta could see his eyes gloss over with tears. “Never mind, I don’t really miss her. I just miss- miss belonging to someone.” Jungwoo managed to say before he started crying softly. It hurt Yuta to see the other cry, so he let his instincts take over and he went over to Jungwoo and picked him up, placing Jungwoo in his lap. Jungwoo cried softly in his arms, and Yuta held him close, whispering comforting words in his ears.

“She- she was good to me, but she was so- so old, and when she died, her children kicked me out, th-they said I wasn’t worthy of her help anymore, told me she died because of me,” Jungwoo cried, with a shaky voice. “But it was her heart, she got so weak! What was I supposed to do?”

“It’s not your fault, you’re here now, you belong here,” Yuta whispered, and Jungwoo started to cry even more. Eventually Jungwoo fell asleep in Yuta’s arms, and Yuta brought him into the guest room and tucked him in. It reminded him of the first night he brought in Jungwoo, and he hoped Jungwoo felt happy to be there, because Yuta felt a new kind of happiness with Jungwoo around, something he hadn’t felt in years.

 

A few days after Jungwoo’s breakdown in the kitchen, a mysterious package arrived at their place. 

“It’s for you,” Yuta said, handing the package to Jungwoo who eyed the package curiously, but accepted it and slowly opened it. Yuta was nervous, would Jungwoo like the collar he had ordered online? All his worries were washed away in a matter of seconds, when Jungwoo’s eyes lit up as he saw the contents of the package.

“Is- is this for me?” Jungwoo asked, holding the collar in his hands. It was very simple, a thin black leather Yuta had found in an online store that specified in hybrid collars. At the front of the collar hung a small pendant, engraved with the letters JW.

“I wanted you to know that you belong here,” Yuta explained, and before he could say anything else Jungwoo threw his arms around Yuta.

“I love it! Thank you so much!” Jungwoo said, nuzzling his face into Yuta’s neck, Yuta could feel tears wet his shirt at his shoulder, and he carefully peeled Jungwoo off him.

“Let’s put it on, yeah?” Yuta asked, and Jungwoo eagerly nodded, handing the collar to Yuta. Once the it was on Jungwoo ran into the hallway, where he could look at it in the big mirrors. Yuta followed him, and felt the warmth in his chest spread to his fingertips. It didn’t leave him, and he realised his feelings for Jungwoo grew, just like the warmth that once had been a dull ache in his chest.  _ I wish I could kiss him. _

  
  
  


Yuta didn’t want to act upon his feelings towards Jungwoo, not now, not ever. He knew how much Jungwoo trusted him, and he didn't want the trust he had build up to be ruined. Instead he went on to do what he did with most of his problems: he avoided them. Avoiding Jungwoo wasn’t easy, but Yuta learned to keep a distance. He didn’t hug Jungwoo as often, and skipped their movie nights as much as he could. Even Johnny noticed the distance Yuta tried to hide.

“What’s up with you two? Why are you avoiding him?” Johnny asked one morning, when Jungwoo was watching the morning cartoons on TV and Yuta groaned.

“I don’t want to talk about it,” Yuta said with a wave of his hand, hoping Johnny would just let it go.

“You always do this, you know it will hurt him in the end,” Johnny sighed, and Yuta hated how right Johnny was. Him ignoring his problems had hurted others in the past, it once even started a fight between him and Johnny, but that was then. 

“Go see Jaehyun, it will help,” Johnny suggested, and Yuta didn’t want to argue further, so he agreed.

 

Going to see Jaehyun without Jungwoo knowing was going to be a challenge, so Yuta texted Jaehyun one night, letting him know that he was coming over while Jungwoo was asleep. Jaehyun agreed, and told him to meet him at the shop. Once Yuta was confident Jungwoo had fallen asleep, he slipped outside, and headed towards Jaehyun’s shop.

 

“I was expecting you,” Jaehyun said from behind the desk, as Yuta stepped inside. “Not just from your text message, something’s changed with you, and you need to know what.”

“It’s Jungwoo,” Yuta said, sitting down at one of the chairs by the desk, and Jaehyun sighed and closed his eyes, thinking and doing his oracle thing Yuta guessed.

“Don’t avoid him, it’s hurting him, more than you know,” Jaehyun said and opened his eyes. “He has a lot of love to give, and you will have to learn how to accept that love and how to show your own love.”

“Who said anything about love?” Yuta argued, sounding harsher than he had intended. Sometimes he really didn't like how Jaehyun saw right through him.

“Don’t fool yourself Yuta, I see a lot of warmth and happiness in your future if you just accept it, but if you lock it away, it will become too heavy for you and you will end up hurting everyone around you,” Jaehyun said sternly, and Yuta accepted his defeat. Arguing with Jaehyun really was pointless.

 

When he got back, the lights were on and a sitcom was playing on TV. He carefully made his way into the living room and found Jungwoo sitting on the couch, looking directly at Yuta.

“It’s late, why aren’t you asleep, pup?” Yuta asked, and walkedover to the couch. He suddenly sensed a cold energy coming from Jungwoo, and stopped.

“Why are you running away from me?” Jungwoo asked, voice shaking. “You’ve been so distant and then you keep going out at night! Just tell me if you want me to leave!” Jungwoo cried, with tears in his eyes.

“Pup,” Yuta said sweetly, sitting down next to Jungwoo, wrapping him up in his arms. “I don’t want you to leave, I’m so sorry, okay?” Yuta comforted Jungwoo, waited until his cries turned into quiet hiccups.

“I like you so much, I was scared it would hurt you and scare you, I’m sorry, really,” Yuta explained, and Jungwoo looked up at him.

“I like you too, so much, want to hold your hand and hug you and kiss you,” Jungwoo whispered, with a blushing cheeks. “Can you kiss me?” he whispers, almost inaudible, but Yuta hears it loud and clear.

“Of course, pup,” Yuta whispered, before leaning in to peck Jungwoo’s lips. The kiss was innocent, and Jungwoo blushed and hid his face in Yuta’s chest afterwards. “I like you so much pup, but it’s late, you should sleep.” Yuta said and lifted Jungwoo up in his arms, carrying him to the guest bedroom. 

“Don’t leave me,” Jungwoo whispered once Yuta lowered him onto the mattress, and Yuta knew it meant more than Yuta just leaving him for the night. He lied down next to Jungwoo who happily snuggled up against Yuta’s side. The warmth in Yuta’s chest now reached his toes, and he felt his whole body grow warm, warm with affection.

  
  
  


Not much changed after that night other than that they shared innocent kisses, sometimes kisses less innocent, and Yuta would cuddle with Jungwoo until he fell asleep. Their new rhythm was comfortable.

“I see you figured things out,” Johnny teased one morning, after Jungwoo walked over and gave Yuta his good morning kiss right in front of Johnny. “Can’t say I didn’t see it coming.”

“Shut up,” Yuta blushed, and Jungwoo beamed in response. The biggest change however, was a few weeks later, when Jungwoo asked one question.

 

“Don’t you think you could feed off me?” 

 

Yuta almost fell off the couch in shock. Feeding off Jungwoo had never really crossed his mind. He knew some vampires liked to keep humans around that they could feed off regularly, as it wasn’t that much that was needed to satisfy a vampire. However, he had never heard of anyone feeding off a hybrid.

“I’m not sure if hybrid blood will satisfy me,” Yuta said to Jungwoo after he explained how vampire feeding worked. 

“We can try,” Jungwoo said, taking Yuta’s hand in his and squeezing it in an attempt of comfort but Yuta’s mind was racing. Jungwoo didn’t know how intimate feeding could be, and Yuta didn’t know how to explain it. “Yuta? I asked if we can do it now?” Jungwoo said, breaking Yuta’s train of thought.

“Now?” he asked and Jungwoo nodded. “I’ve thought about it, a lot.”

“Uhm, okay, I guess it’s best if you lie down, oh and take off your shirt it will get bloody otherwise,” Yuta said, still trying to fully process what Jungwoo had said. Jungwoo quickly took his shirt off, and lied down like Yuta had instructed him to do. Yuta carefully moved so he was next to Jungwoo, with his face right next to Jungwoo’s neck.

“Are you sure? Squeeze my hand if it’s to much” he asked taking Jungwoo’s hand in his, and Jungwoo moved his head to the side.

“I’m ready,” Jungwoo said, and gave Yuta’s hand a light squeeze. Yuta kissed Jungwoo’s neck a few times before letting his fangs out.

 

Jungwoo tasted almost like any other human, only the feeling was so much more intimate, and Yuta felt his mind cloud over with pleasure. He felt Jungwoo’s body slowly turn towards him, and Jungwoo’s hips slowly started rocking against Yuta’s leg.

“Feel so good Yuta,” Jungwoo breathed out, and Yuta cursed internally. Jungwoo didn’t stop rocking his hips, not even when Yuta pulled his fangs out and licked over the wound to let it heal. 

“Don’t stop, pup,” Yuta encouraged Jungwoo to keep going, angling their hips better, so that Jungwoo was grinding down on his groin. Yuta pulled Jungwoo closer, and started kissing him, moans spilling out of their open mouthed kisses. Jungwoo’s moans slowly got louder and his movements more staggered.

“Please, I’m not gonna last,” Jungwoo whined, and Yuta felt Jungwoo tense up and he let out a loud moan, signalling he had come in his pants.

“Fuck pup, you’re incredible,” Yuta whispered, and Jungwoo giggled, wrapping his arms around Yuta. 

“Was it good for you? Did I taste ok?” Jungwoo asked shamelessly. 

“Tasted amazing,” Yuta said, giving him a kiss. Jungwoo suddenly felt his hips brush againt Yuta’s, and noticed he was still hard. 

“Let me help,” he whispered, and suddenly his hands slipped inside Yuta’s sweatpants. It didn’t take long before Yuta came with a breathy moan, and Jungwoo kissed Yuta again.

“We need to clean up,” Yuta said between kisses, and Jungwoo groaned in protest.

“Don’t wanna get up,” he argued, and Yuta laughed while getting up, he took Jungwoo in his arms and made a suggestion.

“I’ll let you use one of the expensive bath bombs I bought earlier,” Yuta suggested, and Jungwoo pretend to think hard about it.

“Mmm only if you take the bath with me,” he said, and Yuta laughed. Of course he would, he would do anything for Jungwoo.

 

The warmth spread though his body once again, and this time he hoped Jungwoo could feel it too, that it was strong enough, that Jungwoo would realise Yuta’s feelings towards him.

“I love you,” he whispered, and Jungwoo kissed him again.

“I love you too,” Jungwoo replied, and Yuta felt a warmth from Jungwoo, coming towards him, and Yuta knew Jungwoo meant it.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading xx


End file.
